


FRIENDS

by poutyhq



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, Multi, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Boys, Twitch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poutyhq/pseuds/poutyhq
Summary: They were all great friends. Life ended up coming , the timing wasn't right. They lost all contact with each other.This chapter is dream's pov, when his daughter asked who he was back in the day.Clay took a ride to a place on the West End.So he could think about the life he was living.So he could think about the days where he couldn't wantmore than just happiness.





	1. Cause We Got So Caught Up

**Author's Note:**

> hi! I hope you enjoy the story , this is not a shipping story , I wanted to make a story of all of them in the future where they haven't said a word to each other, and their lives went far ahead and they look back at the memories :). hope you enjoy , it is fine to talk about it , make fan art or anything!! I am comfortable with it haha.

> _"Dad, How was your career before me"_

Clay chuckled under his breath.

He adored how his daughter was so interested into learning how is YouTube career was a big hit back in 2020. It has been years since he even uploaded a video on there. He stopped posting/making videos while his wife was pregnant. He wanted to put all his focus on her , he wanted to focus on his family. When his beautiful daughter was born , he thought of nothing else , just his wife and his small daughter in his arms with her eyes shut. 

That wasn't the only thing Clay lost contact with. 

> _"Well , you see I was one of the biggest YouTubers , I gained 15 million in one year , I grew a big fan base which I am still very grateful of. It all made me very happy but there were always ups and downs but at the end of the day , I lived my life , I helped many others with their careers , I made a bunch of people happy. Youtube was the way I met your mom. Everything was great and still is great. Those years of my time were the best."_
> 
> _"Who are these group of people you made videos with?"_

That grin Clay had on his face slowly started to go away , but he didn't want his daughter to notice it. She always noticed everything , she was exactly like him. All those memories started to come back. The memories with George , with Nick , with Tommy and so many more started to all come back. Nothing bad ever happened between any of them , it was just the fact that they all got so caught up. Their careers were taking off , constantly busy , collating with other big creators. There was a point in time where none of them said a word to each other for weeks. From there on , they all just lost contact.

_They were all just so caught up._

> _"Lets get in the car , and I will tell you all about them" Clay smiled_

His daughter was excited to see who these Mysterious people were in her dad's old videos. Both of them headed to Clay's car. His daughter sat in the front , since she was old enough. She never got to meet George or Nick. She has never even heard of them , even when she ears drop into her parents conversations. She didn't recognize those names , she just found out who they were. She was very curious , she had so many questions in her head.

Who were they?

Were they dad's best friends?

Why didn't she know them?

Why did they stop talking?

> _" We are headed to the west end. Let's begin with this story , its a long one but very geniue. Before I started a channel , I was a coder for a Minecraft server." Clay laughed._
> 
> _"I met this guy with the user BadBoyHalo , I met one of my best friends_ **at the time** _George. Long before I was even a developed or a coder , I used to play the game Minecraft and I made my own online friends. One of them stood by my side for many years and his name was Nick. His username used to be Pandas in the game."_

Clay laughed at himself , he laughed at that old memory of Nick's old username that used to be before Sapnap.

> _"I did try doing multiple YouTube channels but got bored and just stopped. But I promised myself back in 2019 that I was going to start uploading. I told George and Nick that I want them to come with me , they are going to be here when I blow up. I was so confident that my videos would blow up and by the looks of it ,_ **they did.** _We did so many videos together it was amazing , we would spend hours , upon hours on a call with each other. George lived in the UK , Nick lived in Texas and I lived in Florida. But that never stopped us from being the "Dream Team". My channel started to blow up , we start to gain a small community which turned out to be one of the strongest communities out there."_

Clay paused himself. He was about to go into a deep thought of how much George and Nick meant to him. He misses them , he still does after all these years.

> _"Many people thought our group was just for content , many people thought we weren't as actually_ _close and that we all have contracts and we can't record with anyone else. Little did everyone know , those two guys , were the ones who helped me through everything throughout my career , before my career. They helped me when I was heartbroken , they helped me out when I was very stressed out. They both brought comfort for me. They made me laugh. They made me smile. They made me mad. They made me annoyed. But at the end of the day , they were here to support me. I was there to support them."_

Hold back the tears **_Dream_** , hold back the tears.

> _"George was one heck of dramatic friend , yet caring but had much of an attitude sometimes. But I loved him so much , I adored him. He acted stupid , but that was just many of his weird character traits. He was a good friend when he needed to be one. He was clingy but we don't talk about that."_
> 
> _"Sapnap... Nick , he was very outgoing but very problematic. My old best friend for 10 years + more. He always wanted to pick up arguments , he always wanted to bother but maybe there were times where he was sweet and caring but other than that , he had a personality of a 10 year old."_

Don't drop the tears **yet**.

> _" We had so many inside jokes with each others , we all treated each other like brothers , we would mess up our sleep schedules just to talk to each other each night. Sometimes we would sleep call , we would do mostly everything with each , through call of course. We did end up meeting up all together but that took some time. Nick came and we rented out a house first , George_ _couldn't come due to a virus that was happening around that time. But once everything was safe , he did come. We all lived together for a period of time till we decided we wanted to live by ourselves. But throughout the whole living together experience , it was so fun. George would stay sleeping , while Nick and I cleaned the whole house. Nick would go jump on George to wake up and help us clean. George would always whine like a baby and complain how he is going to leave. George would make fun of me and Nick all the time. We would all watch movies together , record with each other , go out , meet with people. I miss those times"_

One Tear.

> _"Then I created a server and invited some talented people to come join and to be apart of it. It turned out to be one of the biggest servers , a big and strong fanbase was formed. We role-played which caught a lot of people's attention. Thinking back , the storyline was amazing and well put out. I was 21 years old being friends with two 16 year olds. Who are now one of most popular youtubers. Their names were Tommy and Toby but I mainly called him Tubbo. When I tell you they were a chaotic duo , but they made content with each other and their content was actually good. I used to always make fun of them , laugh at them and joke around with them. I considered them as little brothers. When they started to gain big numbers on their platforms I was so proud. They deserved it so much , they were very responsible at their age. Still in school , working hard on editing and making videos. I still remember who was on the server it was , me , George , sapnap , Callahan , Sam , Alyssa , Ponk , BadBoyHalo , Tommy , Tubbo , Punz , Fundy , Purpled , Wilbur , Skeppy , Eret , Jack , Niki , Alex , Karl , Hbomb ,Technoblade , Ant , Philza , Connor , Puffy , Ranboo._

All the memories , online and offline started to come back.

> _"Everyone created a bond with each other , through streaming or offline. We always acted like one big family. "_

Friendships were created , the love Clay held for all of them was a very strong one.

> _"My friend group with George and Nick ended up expanding for Alex and Karl. Karl and I ended up becoming very good friends , so did Karl and George and Karl and Nick. We were a group of four , always hanging out all the time , till Karl got very close with Alex , and Alex ended up becoming close with George first. And along the way , we all got close with each other. We would spend hours on a call just fooling around , tweeting random stuff out. That was my little group. I miss them all very much , I still do."_

Clay thought to himself.

All he could think about was the life he was living. 

So he could think about the days where he couldn't want 

more than just happiness.

_They were his happiness._


	2. And We Kept Having Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> throughout many laughs we all had with him , he comforted so many people , his jokes made a lot of his fans smile. his career went off , he had so much plans and potential to be out big in the future. he is now known as a popular youtube throughout everywhere.   
> lets see how he feels once he takes a look back on where he started to blow up with the help others.
> 
> "Remember being that kid on the first day  
> That always hated that it was the first day  
> But that's the day that we met  
> And it's kinda crazy how quickly we made amends"

> _"Thanks Tommy for the picture , I really enjoy your videos. Thank you for helping me through a rough time"_

Everywhere Tommy was recognized. He never really minded the fact people always wanted pictures or just to say a little "hi". He gotten used to this type of attention since he had to deal with it at a young age. Tommy's YouTube channel and streaming really took off when he was just a teenager. He was just 16 years old when his views started to go up , started to become the most viewed streamer with a peak of 400k viewers on Twitch. You can tell Tommy's life started to change a lot. He started to gain a community with many others. A lot of people thought Tommy was too funny for his age which was actually pretty funny. 

As he joked around all the time when he was 16 about dating multiple woman , he had actually found love. The new and improve 28 year old Tommyinnit had finally found a girlfriend and settled down on a long lasting relationship. The 28 year old man , who was known as just a "child" when his content was blowing up. There were times where Tommy missed the old days. Being known as the "annoying child" who people grew love for was a high peak for him. There are times where he is grateful to where he is now , with the amount of followers he has on different platforms. There are times where he wishes he can go back , and re live those days.

> _"TOMMY ! Tommy can I get a picture ?"_
> 
> _"Of course , why not ?" Tommy says with a very soft smile._
> 
> _"It is crazy , I have been here since 2020 , Do you still keep in contact with the Dream Team after all those years_ _"_

**_Dream Team_ **

**_Dream Smp_ **

That team. That smp. Helped out Tommy throughout his career a lot. Tommy never really showed it online but offline he was grateful towards Dream. Dream helped him out a lot through many situations that were about content and so much more. Tommy has always gotten questions about "Where is everyone" "How is everyone" "What happened to the group". 

There was not a bad answer towards these questions. The real answer to all the problems was they all lost contact with each other. Thats the truth about everything. Tommy never had unnesscerray drama go on his life , sure a few arguments here and there but that's normal to life.At the end of the day , everybody lost contact with each other.

_Even him and tubbo._

> _" We catch up here and there , I haven't talked to anyone in the longest. They all got so caught up on their lives"_

Tommy headed back to his car after taking pictures and interacting with fans. He never intended to be rude , when he was younger it was weird for him to get all this attention but now he is just use to it. Tommy looked back at his phone , for some reason he went on google.

* * *

_TommyInnit 2020 best moments_

A video from years ago , once of his most viewed videos. 2020 , the year that changed his career. He clicked on the video , looking at his 16 year old self. Tommy cringed a little bit. He always thought to himself why he was the way he was when he was 16 years old. All of his old friends kept coming up in the video. All the people who he used to be on voice calls for hours , the people who helped him out a lot. The moments on the server that helped his career. The first day being on the server being chaotic and getting fans to adore his humor. You know the beef started on the server with him and dream , just messing around. How they started a whole role-play. He misses it. The laughs , the memories , the fun times he had with them. He missed them.

* * *

_Wilbur Soot_

Wilbur Soot , someone who treated Tommy as a younger brother. Wilbur taught Tommy many things , educated him a lot about social media what was wrong and what was right. Wilbur and Tommy were just like brothers. Wilbur cared about Tommy a lot , there was no way they couldn't lost contact right ? Wilbur ended up successfully with a music career. He got busy with writing songs and going around tour. He left streaming and uploading on YouTube. He even stopped talking to his friends. He would catch up here and there but that didn't continue on. Tommy looked up to Wilbur a lot. He wanted to be like him in many ways. Tommy appreciated Wilbur a lot.

_ Philza _

Many people thought this friendship was weird. It wasn't even a friendship , it was mainly Philza being a second parent to Tommy. Philza took care and helped out Tommy a lot. Philza was known to be the "dadza" when they had their little friend group name call the sleepy bois inc. After what took place in MCC. Tommy would annoy Philza but at the end of the day Philza would laugh all the time. Philza thought of Tommy as a younger annoying son. 

_Technoblade_

Ah yes the famous blade , everybody talked about. Tommy really tended to annoy Techno many times but that did not mean they didn't have a close friendship. They had a similarity friendship towards like younger and older brother. As many jokes they spreaded to the internet , they supported each other along the way. No matter what , Techno supported Tommy , Tommy supported Techno. Techno was so glad to see Tommy achieve such goals at a young age. Techno knew Tommy had a lot of potienal out there , content wise. Tommy made everyone laugh , even him.

_Tubbo_

The friendship everyone once adored. The friendship everybody missed. The duo that called each other clingy , the duo that did everything together. Toby and Tommy's friendship would be the fans favorite for sure. Tubbo and Tommy had such a powerful dynamic. They understood each other , they had the same humor only thing Tubbo was a pure soul and Tommy was very chaotic. They were the top 2 adored teenage streamers. They stole everybody's hearts at a young age. They would stay up on calls till 4am figuring out YouTube videos. They learned and experienced everything together. How can you not love this friendship? Everybody else did. Their chat were always in awe when they would make the illest contact with each other. That was his tubbo. They met up , they had a plan. A plan that never went through. One ended up going a different way in life. The other also took a different turn. They haven't said a word to each other in years , after all they had been through. 

Not 

One

Single 

Word.

> _"Should I do it"_

Tommy grabbed out his phone, hoping to see if he can find what he needed to find. Hoping this can make amends from past mistakes. He was a little bit shaky , he didn't want to get his hopes up.

There it was. 

> _Ring Ring Ring_
> 
> _Ring Ring Ring_
> 
> _"Come on , pick up"_
> 
> _Ring_
> 
> _"Shi-"_
> 
> _"Hello ? Who is this"_
> 
> _"Toby. It's Tommy"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is based off the song "FRIENDS' by laundry day. this story basically talks about how all of their career get taken away and they all drifted apart and they look back on the good memories and miss the old times.


End file.
